


Life is a Party!

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, We can learn to love, human! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern AU, human! Cheese Pie) After not seeing him for years, How will she work with him being around again? How will he fare? Will love blossom? And when will I stop asking so many questions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Party!

This is coming soon, k? Stay tuned... official chapter 1 is coming soon!


End file.
